


【EC】小短腿也有春天（短甜OOC，模特AU

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【EC】小短腿也有春天（短甜OOC，模特AU

“瑞雯，你是认真的吗？”查尔斯单手扶额，颇为无奈地看向在穿衣镜前蹦蹦跳跳、比比划划的妹妹。   
“废话查尔斯，我是那种对什么都随随便便闹着玩的人吗？”瑞雯扭头白了他一眼，又开始换一条镶满水钻的黑绸腰带。   
“ 那个，瑞雯…”查尔斯艰难地咽了口口水，实在不知道怎样劝说才不会伤害到他妹妹高贵敏感的玻璃心…啊不自尊心。“瑞雯，你，你真的不太适合模特这种职业，你这样去面试只能是自取…呃…不愉快你知道吗……”   
话一出口他就知道自己又说重了。镜子里的妹妹动作像慢镜头一样定格了下来，她手里拎着的一条波西米亚裙子就那么掉了下来，瑞雯身子一点点僵直，迟钝的像坏了的机器人。他真怕瑞雯下一秒就转过身死死瞪着他，眼神里充满了难以置信的哀伤与绝望，然后撕心裂肺地哭喊“查尔斯我恨你！！！！！”然后摔门而去。   
好在还没有。瑞雯只是回过身直直望着查尔斯，一字一顿地说：“连你也不相信我是块金子吗？”   
“不，哦当然不，瑞雯，我当然相信你是最棒的，”查尔斯试图抚平她隐忍的激动，“可是你天生不是做模特的材料啊，我觉得你就是去挑战奥斯卡影后都更有希望……像最近那个《肥胖游戏二》，你就非常有那个女主的气质……”   
“够了查尔斯，”瑞雯的语气冰冷，“你怎么不说我适合去演《安琪的游戏》或者《电母二》呢？我不跟你争论，是因为最近我看到的一句中国古话，『君子患无能焉，不患人之不己知也』，我是注定要当海贼王妃…啊呸世界名模的女人！不是因为别人愚蠢的论断就会改变的！”   
“瑞雯，瑞雯，你看，你都是学霸级别的女汉子了，干嘛还要去吃模特这碗艰辛的青春饭呢？”查尔斯痛苦地拍打着额头，他太了解妹妹的固执，“你安安心心读几年书，哈佛博士都能手到擒来，何必……”   
他及时止了话头，在看到妹妹脸色铁青，双手紧紧扯着母亲那件最珍爱的紫貂披肩时。  
瑞雯抿紧了唇，新烫的大波浪卷散散地披垂在削肩上，遮住纤细的锁骨。   
查尔斯无奈地叹气，他都不记得这是今天第几次他妈的叹气了。他走过去把瑞雯手上的貂裘放好，犹豫着又开了口：“瑞雯，到底为什么……”   
“出名要趁早，一个中国女作家讲的。”瑞雯倔强的扭过头不看查尔斯，闷闷地挤出一句。   
查尔斯有点哭笑不得。   
“你是想当汉学家吗瑞雯？”从瑞雯忽然提出要去应聘模特他就非常奇怪，现在又给出这样莫名其妙的理由，很不对劲啊喂！   
他虽然不知道为什么，也只好继续劝说。   
“可是你看看你要去的这是什么公司啊，『万氏兄弟传媒集团』，听起来都跟什么兄弟会啊黑社会啊似的，你这么单纯无瑕的少女我怎么放心……”   
“没有调查就没有发言权你知道吗查尔斯！”瑞雯终于怒了，随手抓起几件衣服朝床上狠狠一扔。“你知道它旗下签了多少世界名模吗？！你知道万氏在米兰时装周的地位吗？！你知道它的股票市值已经达到多少了吗？！不，你什么都不知道！！”   
“别别别发火啊妹妹……我是怕你去受委屈啊……”   
瑞雯泛红的眼睛狠瞪了查尔斯一眼，身子忽然就软下去，把头埋进一个大抱枕里嘤嘤啜泣了起来。查尔斯由心烦变得有点慌。 

“查尔斯我明白了，所以你明天是不愿意陪我去了是吧？……嘤嘤嘤…你说啊，你是不是已经忘了当年在我母亲罹难的雪山下你答应过我什么？”   
瑞雯不是查尔斯的亲妹妹，但查尔斯一直待她视如己出……喂这成语不是这么用的啦！反正就是除了妈妈，瑞雯就是他最亲的人的感觉。当年瑞雯幼年丧母后就被接到了查尔斯家，一直过到了现在。查尔斯几乎从来都只有无原则的溺爱和迁就她，拒绝她就意味着要在接下来的一周甚至是一个月内默默接受瑞雯那种哀怨绝望的眼神的审判与折磨，她可以不发一言甚至是含着苍白的浅笑轻声说些无关的话就能让查尔斯难受到想挠墙。可他还偏偏逃不开，所以只好投降。一一所以你看，更适合瑞雯的明明就是演员嘛！模特都要死板着脸怎能完美体现她的表演天赋呢！  
“你昨天答应我的，今天就不作数了对吗…呜呜呜…查尔斯，永别了，你这么看不起我，看不起我的梦想，那你就当没有过我这么个妹妹吧…生无可恋啊…请你再也不要想起我了嘤嘤嘤……”   
“好、好，别哭了瑞雯，我答应过你的事有哪件没做到过吗？”查尔斯举起双手妥协了，“我陪你去就是了，我真的只是怕你受到打击和伤害啊，你还小，还没见识过这个世界的残酷呢……起来吧起来吧啊，你再哭，化了一早上的妆又得全花了…”   
他就知道他的妹妹马上就会破涕为笑的。瑞雯弹起来，一个猛子把查尔斯扑倒在床上，狠狠亲了一口他的脸颊。   
“不会不成功的，哥哥你就是中国人说的福星，有你在万事如意心想事成！”瑞雯咯咯笑起来，跑去洗手间补妆了。   
你说这样忽晴忽雨的性格，不当演员不是白瞎了吗！   
查尔斯长叹一口气，无力地闭上了眼睛。中国还有句话叫『只看到贼吃肉，没看到贼挨打』瑞雯你知道吗？陪她去面试顶多当场被拒（这几乎是板上钉钉的）丢点面子罢了，他烦的是到时候怎么安慰这希望这么大的熊孩子呢？   
闭上眼，查尔斯喃喃自语：“我可以拒绝一切，除了你。”（注一）   
当然，他不知道的是，再过二十四个小时，这个被称为『你』的对象又要改了。 

 

【注一：原句是奥斯卡 王尔德的『我可以拒绝一切，除了诱惑』】


End file.
